Storage racks are used by companies or individuals to hold goods or pallets of goods. Storage racks are often only as strong as the components that hold them together. For example, fastening mechanisms that connect and hold beams and shelving together may limit the amount of weight the storage rack can bold based on the strength of the nuts fastening mechanism used. In this regard, even if the beams and shelving are strong enough to hold significant amounts of weight, if the fastening mechanism are not equally as strong then the strength of the overall structure is reduced. However, the more weight a storage rack is able to hold can thereby reduce costs for a company by requiring less storage racks to be purchased and reducing the amount of real-estate needed.